


A Place Next to You

by SugaDaddy127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, JaeYong - Freeform, Jungwoo - Freeform, Luwoo, M/M, Smut, chensung - Freeform, doil, highschool, jockxnerd, johnten, lucas - Freeform, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, norenmin, yuwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaDaddy127/pseuds/SugaDaddy127
Summary: What happens when two opposites meet?Well, they fall in love, of course.~~~Jungwoo and Yukhei don't mix. Their worlds are too different, they say. They're just not compatible, they say. And falling in love with each other definitely wasn't supposed to happen. But, nonetheless, it happens, and both boys are left pining after one another.When they finally get closer, they realize that maybe--just maybe--they aren't so different after all. That somehow they can make it work. They can overcome the differences they do have, and be happy together.Will they take the chance? Or will doubt continue to grab hold of them, pulling them more and more away from each other?





	1. The Denying of Feelings and Chances

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on wattpad under winwins_oNe_line and aff under TheLatinaDrugDealer1
> 
> slow updates :((
> 
> tell me your thoughts <333
> 
> i'll edit tags later

He passes him again. And again. And again. Notice me! He screams and whines, but in his head Jungwoo can't hear him. No one can. So he stands there, trying not to follow the back of his crushes head and walks forward and away.

"Yukhei....Are you even listening?"

He looks down at the blonde and gives a look of confusion. "Yes?"

"I'm asking if you're doing anything after practice. We need to turn in our essay for Mr. Lee tomorrow." Yeri knows why he isn't paying attention, and it only makes her hurt more.

"Oh. Yeah. We can go to my house-"

Yeri suddenly stops. She walks in front of the tall male, and stands her ground, as if someone is going to charge at her. "Yukhei, I'm in love with you."

"Yeri...." Yukhei sighs and walks past her. "I can't return your feelings. I've told you this."

"Why? Aren't I better than some nobody? I'm the one who actually has the right to be beside you! Not...Not that guy!"

"Oh please. You have no right to decide that. You can't force feelings." Yukhei loses a broken-hearted Yeri in the hallway and turns into his next class. No matter what, that girl doesn't give up. It's admirable, her persistence, but sometimes it's not healthy to hold on to someone who isn't holding you back. He, of all people, should know this. But he hasn't tried yet. He just has to try. And if it doesn't work out, he'll move on and get over him. But he only has to try first.

~~~

"Kim Doyoung." The new guy bows and walks to the desk the teacher points to, right next to Yukhei

"Wong Yukhei." He gives a little nod and a small smile.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." More small smiles are exchanged, and just like that, the rest of class goes on with Doyoung asking some questions every now and then.

The moment the bell rings, Yukhei is out the door. His next class is with him. The first class he has with him. He rushes to his locker and puts away the things he doesn't need and then rushes to the boys locker room for P.E.

As Yukhei opens his locker, Nakamoto Yuta, his best friend, comes running up to him, screaming in his ear, "Yukhei! I need some help!" 

"Goddamn, Yuta! Personal space!" Yukhei rubs his ear as Yuta apologizes. He sighs before continuing to change into his gym shorts. "What happened?"

"Sicheng is mad at me, and I don't know why."

Yukhei snorts. "Seems like a personal issue."

"Yukheeeeeeii! Please help! I know that you're friends with Taeil, so please ask him if he could talk to Sichengie for me! I'm desperate here!"

"Why can't you do it yourself?" Yukhei knows Yuta probably already tried, but he asks anyways.

Another whine leaves Yuta's mouth as he grabs hold of Yukhei's shoulders. "Taeil won't talk to me either!" For a moment, Yuta loosens his grip on his friend and looks down dejectedly, "I really don't understand. I haven't done anything wrong. At least as far as I know." The boy sighs, "Please. Try?"

Yukhei's walls crumble when he grasps the look of hurt on his hyung's face. "Okay. Fine," he huffs out, "I'll talk to Taeil after class."

"Thank you!" Suddenly Yuta surges forward and hugs the life out of Yukhei. "I appreciate this so much!" 

After the brief hug, the bell rings, signaling the gym class to leave the locker rooms and enter the gymnasium. Yukhei scans the room before landing on him. Jungwoo. His love for three years. The one who's always on his mind. The one who makes his heart beat faster. It's always been Jungwoo. 

"Hey Yuta. You close with Jungwoo?"

Yuta shrugs, "A little. We talk but not so much as to call us best friends." The Japanese looks out thoughtfully for a moment, "Why?" He looks over to Yukhei.

"No reason. Just wondering."

"Mm okay. Sure. I see how you look at him in the hallways and class. You like him, don't you?"

"W-What! No!" Yukhei blushes, turning his face away from the other male.

Yuta bouts out a loud laugh, acquiring the attention of the entire class.

After everyone looks at him a little weirdly, Yuta calms down a bit enough to spit out "Liar," and then walk away to his spot next to Jaehyun.

Before Yukhei can let out another deny, Mr. Lee, their P.E. teacher, blows the whistle. "Alright, Kiddos. You know the drill." The next couple of minutes, students dedicated their time to stretches and warm-ups, not wanting to stall.

"Mr. Lee!" Jungwoo raises his hand.

"Hm?"

"Are you really leaving after this week?" The small pout on his face made Yukhei swoon, but it's not like Jungwoo noticed (well maybe Yuta).

A chuckle left the teacher's mouth, "Yes. My wife is coming home from the hospital tomorrow. She just gave birth." Mr. Lee smiled softly. "I probably won't be back until next year, after summer."

Loud whines and "Congratulations" rung throughout the spacious room, and the teacher could only laugh out once more before telling his pupils the plans for today, getting them back on track. The rest of the period went on without a hitch, so Mr. Lee let them off earlier than usual and gave them some free time.

As Yukhei, Yuta, and Jaehyun were walking towards the basketball hoop, Mark Lee called out, "Yukhei! I need to talk to you!"

Yukhei stopped and spun around, pointing at himself confusedly. "Me?"

"Yes, Idiot. I need a minute." He looked over the two friends at Yukhei's side, "Alone."

Yukhei cleared his throat before nodding at Yuta and Jaehyun to go on without him.

"What's up?"

Mark looked over his shoulder for a second before grinning. "You know Jungwoo, right?" He pointed over to the boy.

Yukhei gulped nervously. Of course he knows. "Uh yeah. Why?"

"Have you talked to him before?"

"N-Not really," Yukhei stuttered out. Why is Mark asking about Jungwoo? He was more confused than nervous. As far as he knew, Jungwoo barely acknowledged him. Which, in all seriousness, was pretty weird considering he was captain of the football team and the most popular kid in school. But Yukhei figured being the teachers pet Jungwoo was, he didn't have time for or interest in sports or popularity.

Before Mark could get out another word, the one and only Kim Jungwoo hollered out his friends name, "Mark frickin' Lee!" In less than a second, he was at Mark's side, pulling him away by the arm, leaving a confused and nervous Yukhei. "What do you think you're doing!" He whispered angrily. "I can't believe you actually talked to him! What did you say? What did he say? Was it good?" Jungwoo gasped, "Was it bad!"

As the smol boy rambled on, Mark sighed. "No, Jungwoo. I barely said anything because you pulled me away."

"Well I thought you were gonna tell him. How was I supposed to know?" Jungwoo huffed.

"Do you not trust your best friend?" Mark placed a hand on his heart and feigned a hurt expression. "I would never tell him! At least not without your permission." A pout took over then. 

"Okay. Okay. I get it. Sorry. Now-" Jungwoo leaned in a bit close, "-what did he say?"

Mark chuckled and leaned in as well, "Well he knows you. But that's all I got. I was about ask what he thought of you, but I couldn't," Mark answered. The boy threw an annoyed look at Jungwoo before turning over to Yukhei. "Why don't you just talk to him? It wouldn't be the first time some random person has confessed to him."

"What if he rejects me? You know that out of all the confessions he's gotten, he only said yes to one. Qian Kun. And that only lasted three months before Kun-Hyung moved back to China." Jungwoo wanted to confess. He really did. But he was terrified of the reaction he'd get from the younger.

Jungwoo and Lucas were practically polar opposites. Jungwoo loved reading and studying. Yukhei is just barely managing to pass all his classes. Yukhei loves sports and exercising. Jungwoo runs for three minutes and gets winded by the second one. Jungwoo is quiet and (most of the time) composed, while Yukhei is loud and rambunctious. Jungwoo wouldn't know how to handle him most of the time. And probably most important of all...Jungwoo is a nobody and has no place next to the popular, handsome star of the school. "Just forget it, Mark. I have no chance," The brunet muttered. Once he graduates, he'll leave to a good, far away college and forget Wong Yukhei, who's possibly the love of his life.


	2. The Helpless and the Helpful

“Well, actually-”

“No one cares, Johnny.” First lunch was an interesting time for part of the football team. Johnny always had to butt into whatever conversation was going on with an irrelevant (and unwanted) opinion or fact. Taeyong always shut him up with food or the topic of Ten. Namjoon always breaks something somehow. Bobby would be writing lyrics in his notebook, barely eating his lunch. Jackson would usually offend Seungcheol with a stupid joke, and they would end up fighting or ignoring each other until the next day where it repeats. Wonho would always...Actually, Wonho was the only normal one. He sat, ate his lunch, and had nOrmAL conversation with Minhyuk, his friend at the table beside theirs. Yuta would usually gush about Sicheng (though today he sat boredly and picked at his food, not in the mood to eat anything). And Yukhei (unsurprisingly) was the loudest of them all. But Jackson could definitely rival him. The rest of the team had second or third lunch.

“But, Tae, this is actually interes-”

“Wow! Is that Ten over there?”

“What! Where!” Johnny whipped his head towards the direction Taeyong pointed at, searching for his one and only.

“Too easy,” Taeyong snickered.

While the table went on with their usual routine, Yukhei sat next to Yuta, trying his best to cheer him up. But nothing worked. “Hey, dude, it’ll be fine. Give Sicheng some time, yeah? I’m sure he’ll tell you what’s wrong sooner or later.” Although Yukhei didn’t even know fully what happened, he didn’t want Yuta to spend the rest of his day depressed.

When he talked to Taeil after P.E., he didn’t get much information. Only that “Sicheng needs some time. Don’t push him, and tell that to Yuta, too.” So it wasn’t that helpful.

The class after that, Yuta had with Sicheng, and whenever he tried confronting the younger, Sicheng would walk away and ignore him. It left the Japanese hurt and confused. He felt abandoned. The entirety of class was spent with Yuta pining after the boy, and said boy paying him no attention.

“Yeah. I guess you’re right.” Yuta sighed and forced a small smile onto his face. “On another note-” he brightened up a bit, “-what’s up with that Jungwoo guy?” The little smile turned into a little smirk as Yuta finished his sentence.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Yukhei denied. Again. Only two people know of his not-so-little crush, and one of them isn’t even in the country anymore. He trusts Yuta, but for some reason, he can’t bring himself to admit it to anyone else yet.

Jungwoo isn’t the type of person to be seen with someone like Yukhei. There are too many differences and obstacles.

But even with that clear in his head, Yukhei ignored it all and fell in love anyways. Jungwoo’s kind heart and warm smile broke down his walls. The boy’s smart brain and fierce determination set off a fire in his chest. And his soft eyes and thoughtful words was what made Yukhei fall in love.

Yukhei still remembers that moment. That one day that changed everything.

It was the fourth month of freshman year, and Yukhei’s good looks and amazing football skills were quickly being recognized. Somewhere along those months, he turned into somewhat of a star in the school. And it was great--the attention, the recognition. But along with the popularity came the expectations. High expectations. It wasn’t just his peers and teachers, but also his parents. With so much pressure to be this perfect person and student, he started to slowly break down.

The bell had rung signalling the end of the day, but with practice, Yukhei still couldn’t go home. His eyes drooped with every step to the field, and his body slowly dragged itself forward. As the doors to the football field came into view, he froze. He was so tired, and he couldn’t bring himself to take another step forward.

He stood for a minute. And then that minute turned into two minutes. Then to three and then to four. By the fifth, he finally turned around and walked into the closest males bathroom. Maybe he could take a nap till his mom came to pick him up after practice. That’d be nice, he thought.

As Yukhei walked into a stall, relief flooded throughout him. He could take a break and, hopefully, compose himself. He just needed some time to himself. That’s all.

“Finally,” he sighed. Forgetting to lock the stall door, he sat down on the toilet and closed his eyes, immediately falling into a deep slumber.

Only thirty minutes later did the bathroom door open and in stepped Jungwoo. The small squeak he made woke up the tired Yukhei.

After realizing that the stall door was still open, he quickly jumped up from the seat, embarrassed. “Oh. Uh. Sorry. I-I’ll, uh, I’ll get...going,” The Chinese stammered, eyes still drooping, though. Anyone could tell he was tired, and the eye bags didn’t help.

He was about to take a stride forward when Jungwoo’s tender voice broke through the silence.

“Are you okay?” That was the first time someone had asked. And wow. Did he actually sound worried, or was that just Yukhei’s sleepy brain going crazy? Possibly both. 

“Hello?”

“What?” Yukhei didn’t even realize that he was standing there, staring at the confused boy in front of him. He blinked a few times before answering. “No. I mean yes! Wait...”

Jungwoo smiled softly. “You wanna talk about it?”And something about his eyes let Yukhei know it was okay.

“Sure,” his voice was tired and drained, and, really, all the taller male wanted to do was sleep, but here Jungwoo was, willing to listen to him. Opportunities like this don’t come very often. So slowly, he proceeded to walk to the wall next to the sinks and slid down it. Jungwoo followed suit and sat right next to him, only a few inches apart.

“You’re Wong Yukhei, right? Rising football star?” Jungwoo was answered with a dry chuckle.

“Star?” He sighed, “Yeah right,” Yukhei took a deep breath. “Honestly, I think it’s stupid. People look at me and think ‘Wow! He’s so amazing!’ but they don’t realize that I’m just like them. A student. A boy...A person.” He pauses for a second. “They put me on a pedestal and place all these expectations on me like I can somehow exceed them. I need to keep my reputation safe and seem ‘cool’ or whatever because apparently that’s so much more important than passing high school. I have to choose whether I want to sit with my actual friends or with my dickhead teammates, and if I choose my friends, I’m suddenly a ‘loser nerd who’s never going to make the team again.'

“I know I shouldn’t care about what others think of me. But I’ve seen the way those people treat the other students, and that terrifies me. I don’t want to be an outcast. I don’t want to be alone.

“And what sucks even more is that my parents are so proud of me. When I first told them I got through tryouts and passed, Mom cried, and Dad smiled at me like I was going places. I could tell they were so happy about it. Most likely because I was kind of a loner in elementary and middle school.

“I just don’t want to let them down. And quitting the team and going back to my old self would do just that. I love them and they love me, but it’s so hard to talk to them about things like this.” Yukhei stared at hands, not wanting to see the look on Jungwoo’s face. What if he thought it was stupid? What if he just said “Get over it” and left? “It’s ridiculous, right?” He laughed slightly, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Jungwoo hadn’t said anything, and that scared the boy.

After a minute or two of awkward silence, Jungwoo finally spoke up. “It’s not ridiculous. Your feelings are completely valid,” Jungwoo responded. “Most people don’t understand the stress that comes with being in the spotlight for so long. The work one puts in to not disappoint can be a lot. And you didn’t ask for it. It’s unfair and tiring. I get it. But nothing’s going to change if you don’t.

“I think you’re right. You shouldn’t care what the others think. You need to be your own person. Stand up for yourself.

“Do you like playing football?”

The question was kind of random, but Yukhei answered anyways, “Yeah. I love it. I don’t have to think about which lunch table I have to sit at. Or what my parents would say if I told them how I feel. When I’m on the field, I feel free. Exhilarated. I don’t ever want to leave. It’s my passion.” He turned to face Jungwoo then. “But everybody else makes it so hard for me to appreciate it. I feel helpless.”

“If you love it that much, you can’t let anybody take it from you. Not many people hold that kind of passion, so when it comes, don’t push it away. You deserve to have that. Most people at this stupid school won’t care, but you do. And I do. And I’m sure your parents do, too. Sometimes, all it takes is a little push in the right direction.” He smiled that soft, tender, caring smile that had Yukhei’s inside melting.

“I think you, Wong Yukhei, are a smart, capable guy who can do what you love without other people getting in the way. And if other people try to intervene, then frick them! They have no say in your future. It’s your decision. Your life. Don’t give it away.

“And five, ten years from now, these people won’t even matter anymore. They’ll be pieces of the past while you live on in the present, happy and doing what you love so passionately.” That smile stayed on his face as Yukhei could only take in the words.

The boys stayed that way for a bit, sitting comfortably next to each other, sharing a warm look. By the end of it, Yukhei was much more sure of himself. He felt better. Still tired, but not as stressed.

He was the first to turn away. “Thank you. This really helped me.”

The Chinese gave the older a warm smile, not really knowing how else to thank him.

“Hm. You're welcome.”

A second later, someone walked in. “Jungwoo, what the hell, man? You've been gone forever, and we still need to make a decision about-” Mark flickered his eyes towards Yukhei for a moment, “-you-know-what,” he sighed exasperatedly. “The prez isn't happy that you've been gone so long. This is the most important council meeting for the week, and you're missing it.”

“Sorry. Sorry.” Jungwoo stood up from the wall and turned to Yukhei. “I hope you get through this.” He smiled again, and before Yukhei could say anything back, him and Mark were already out the door.

Yukhei stayed in the bathroom the rest of practice, thinking about Jungwoo's words. And Jungwoo's smile. And his warm voice. And his soft eyes. And all of sudden, he started laughing.

“Hmm...Jungwoo.” The name rolled off his tongue so smoothly. Then the softest smile took over.


	3. High Hopes and Early Plans

Yuta eventually dropped the topic of Jungwoo, and ate a bit of his lunch. Not long after that, the bell rang, and lunch was over. Fifth hour, Yukhei had with Jungwoo, and boy, was he excited.

Every month or so, the theatre teacher, Ms. Park, would assign group or partner projects. Yukhei had only once been in a group with Jungwoo, and ever since then, he always had a little piece of hope that that would happen again. Maybe this time, he’d think.

The day before, Ms. Park had told class that she would be assigning partners for this project. The chance of being partners with Jungwoo was a long-shot. And Yukhei was pretty sure that even if he somehow got the boy as a partner, he wouldn’t be able to keep up. Jungwoo was one of the best kids in the school after all. But Yukhei could still wish and hope.

Usually, he would be the first one in class since he sprinted down the halls (ignoring the staffs yells and warnings) to make sure he got the perfect seat. The one right behind Jungwoo, of course. Second row, eighth seat from the door (Yukhei counted). That single seat was possibly the closest he’d ever gotten to the older since the first time they met. He’s pretty sure Jungwoo doesn’t even remember him. But Yukhei’s a hopeless romantic so he doesn’t care. 

As soon as the Chinese boy entered the room, he went straight to his seat. Setting his book-bag down, after taking out a pencil, and a notebook, he looked up to the front board. Ms. Park was writing what Yukhei assumed to be instructions and plans for the day on the dry-erase board. 

“Yukhei, can you help me?” Ms. Park’s voice broke through the silence unexpectedly.

“Yeah. Of course. What did you need help with?” Yukhei perked up immediately and lifted himself up from his seat, walking towards the petite teacher. 

“For the project this month, we need special textbooks. Can you grab a cart from Mr. Qian, and then go down to the library to get them? I’ll give you a pass.”

“Sure.” He waited till Ms. Park was done writing the hall pass before heading down the hall to Mr. Qian’s, the english teacher, room.

“Hey, Mr. Qian. Ms. Park said she needed to borrow a cart for some books.”

“Ah, yes. She said she was going to send someone down. Give me a second,” Mr. Qian walked to the back closet in his room, and came back out with a two-shelved, gray cart. 

“Thanks, “ Yukhei smiled. “I’ll see you next hour.” Yukhei walked out of the room, then.

He was incredibly thankful that Ms. Park’s classroom was on the first floor along with the library, or else he’d have to climb the stairs somehow since the school elevator was under construction. 

Along the way to the library, the bell rang, and the last of the students were either scurrying away to their assigned classes, ditching, or going to lunch. Yukhei strolled leisurely through the halls at this point, no one to get in his way. Soon enough, he reached his destination.

“Excuse me-” he handed the pass to the librarian, “-Ms. Park sent me for some books.”

The librarian took the slip and read through the note Ms. Park left. “Hmm. Follow me.” The lady left from behind the counter, going into the back room. “Modern Korean Drama,” she muttered, looking through the stacks of books on the shelves and counters. “Ah! There they are!” The little lady hurried over to the corner of the room. “Thirty-six copies, yes?”

Yukhei took a quick look to the pass, “Yes, ma'am.”

“Hm, so polite,” she smiled. “Not one kid at this school has called me with such a respectful term except for you and that Kim Jungwoo. Most kids here just ignore me or call me ‘lady’. Such disrespect for their elders.” The librarian sighed and shook her head. “Well, let’s get these books loaded up.” Pushing the last conversation away, she picked up a handful of books and stacked them on the bottom shelf.

“It’s okay. I can get the rest.”

“Alright, then. Thank you.” With a last smile, the elder walked away back to her post at the front counter. Yukhei continued stacking until he came to the total of thirty-six books, then rolled the cart out of the back room, and out the library after saying goodbye.

The walk back to class was short and quiet. He appreciated the time alone. It gave the boy a few minutes to think. About what? Well, anything, really. 

The first thing that came to mind was Jungwoo, naturally. There wasn’t a moment when Jungwoo wasn’t somewhere in Yukhei’s thoughts. The petite male was always there, one way or another. 

This time, though, instead thinking of how pretty the older looked this morning on the bus, it was about what Yukhei could do to get closer to him. He needed to do that before he confessed. If he could get Jungwoo to like him the same way he likes the other, then it’ll be okay. He just needed to try first. 

The rest of the walk back to class was spent with the Chinese-Thai looking thoughtfully ahead, unaware of the set of eyes gawking at him adoringly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im such a bad author. i said i was gonna update eVeRy sINGle mOnDaY and look where we are now. WEEKS after i was supposed to update last. i need to get my shit together smh.......Antygays! comment what you think! Give some constructive criticism! Give some love! Just don't leave hate! Peace out my lovelys!


End file.
